The Best Present
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: Set after the ending of Season 5 episode 8 - Lucien and Jean share a private moment in the late hours of the evening. This one - shot, once again, is just pure fluff. I don't think all future one - shots will be; I think I might write some angsty ones, but I hope you continue to enjoy them! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review and thank you all for reading :-)


**Author's Note: I apologise if me uploading so many fics is becoming a little annoying but I'm just having so much fun writing for this show and this beautiful couple! Thank you all so much for all of the support you've given me since I wrote my first one - shot, it honestly means the world to me! I hope you all enjoy this one - shot :-)**

* * *

A gentle smile formed on Jean's lips when she was stood at the sink as she washed the dishes that evening and she sensed a presence at her back, the feeling of her fiance's fingers on the side of her neck as he brushed her hair out of the way prompting her to shiver. 'Lucien Blake…' She breathed, her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord when she felt his lips land on her neck. 'I do _want_ to have these dishes done before midnight, you know.' She teased, leaning back into his broad chest.

His hands - which had been resting on her waist since he had begun to leave a trail of kisses down her neck - slipped around to her flat stomach before he held her tight to him, his thumbs stroking her stomach through her blouse as he left another warm kiss on her neck. 'I'm not distracting you, am I?' He smirked, tracing the slope of her neck with his nose before she dried her hands on her apron and turned in his arms with a smirk of her own. 'You're so beautiful.' He stroked her curls.

'Ah, so that's how you intend to get yourself out of trouble once we're married, is it?' She giggled, the sound warming his heart as she trailed her hands along his bare forearms. 'By flattering me?'

'I thought I'd give it a shot.' He admitted, a twinkle in his eye as he took her waist in his hands.

'This is _my_ kitchen, remember?' She removed her arms from around his middle before going onto her toes and lacing them around his neck, pressing her forehead against his as she gazed into his eyes. 'I could kick you out for being such a distraction.' She grazed the tip of his nose with hers.

'Mmm…' He hummed as he rested one of his hands on her lower back. 'You won't though.'

'No,' She shook her head, 'I won't.'

The two of them looked into one another's eyes for a few seconds before she brushed his lips with hers, lingering on his lower lip when she drew back. She was about to remove herself from his hold and go on with washing the dishes, but when Lucien's eyes flickered open and she was able to see the love that he held for her in them she tightened her hold of him. 'Perhaps…' She cocked her head to one side, using her fingers to tease the hair at the nape of his neck, 'Perhaps I could just get up a little earlier tomorrow morning and finish the dishes then.' She blessed him with a beatific smile.

'I like _that_ idea.' He told her, drawing circles into her lower back.

'You do?' She whispered before she ghosted her lips over his.

'I do.' The two of them - unbeknownst to one another - felt their hearts race at his choice of words, thinking about how they would be saying those two little words at their wedding the following year. 'You look done in.' He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, Jean's eyes falling closed while she leaned into his caress. 'Would you care to indulge in a glass of Scotch with me on the couch?'

'That sounds marvellous.' The two of them shared a soft kiss then before breaking their embrace, Lucien grasping his tired wife-to-be's hand in his in order to lead her through to their sitting area.

* * *

As Lucien sat on the couch with his fiancee in his arms a little while later, he realised that she had gone rather quiet. He turned his head in her direction as he ran his hand up and down the length of her arm, his heart swelling with the love that he possessed for her as he saw that she had given in to the pull of slumber. A dark curl had fallen into her face and so he tucked it back beneath her ear before placing a kiss on her temple. He knew that he should wake her and let her go and slide into bed, but when she whined in her sleep and snuggled further into his warmth he decided against it.

Instead, he gave her hair a stroke before shifting in place with her so that he was able to lie both of them down on the couch. He leaned one of the small cushions against the armrest before laying his head down on it, a smile gracing his features as he brought his beloved closer and drew the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch over the two of them. Pressing his lips to Jean's brow in a lingering kiss, he made certain that she had more of the blanket before settling down with her for the night. 'Sleep well, my darling.' He whispered while her warm breath beat against his neck.

Once he was certain that she was comfortable and would get a proper night's sleep he yawned as he allowed his eyes to fall closed. As he fell asleep that night he remembered something.

Just before the two of them had joined their friends for dinner earlier that evening she had given him a calendar - a calendar with March 25th encircled - and he had told her that it had been the best present ever.

He knew now that he had been wrong.

Being able to hold her in his arms and kiss her whenever he pleased was the best present ever.

And he would never think otherwise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
